A fluoroscopy system has been utilized to generate a 2-D image of an anatomical region. Further, a CT system has been utilized to generate a 3-D model an anatomical region. However, a drawback associated with the fluoroscopy system and the CT system, is that neither system can generate a registered image, illustrating features of the anatomical region in the 2-D image and the 3-D model, corresponding to a predetermined phase of a cardiac cycle and a predetermined phase of a respiratory cycle.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for a method for generating a registered image of an anatomical region that is associated with a predetermined phase of a cardiac cycle and a predetermined phase of a respiratory cycle.